Let's go to the Storage room
by ParodyPrincipe4
Summary: "His name is Lovino Vargas... Personally, I think he needs to be expelled." "How come?" "Because, he fail his grades on purpose and fuck with almost every boy in this school." "WHAT!" That conversation... Got me interested in this new school of mine. SpaMano, HomoSexual mating
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is still not an original story but it's not vocaloid…  
Came from a manga called 'Cannot kiss for 24 hours'..**

**This is kinda like a: Hey, I just met you and this is crazy but my name's Antonio so let's fuck baby.**

**This is not all pointless fucking so… yeah..**

**Anyway, Here ya go~**

* * *

**Let's go to the Storage room**

* * *

¡Hola! I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I just came from Spain and now, I'm in America~. The land of opportunities~! I'm in Albuquerque and it's my first time here. I wish my new class mates will accept me! What will they be like? I'm so excited!

Actually, I'm also in search of a nice girlfriend so I wish there's someone interesting here! I entered my classroom, having that usual smile on my face when my Greek teacher introduced me then I made my own introduction. "¡Hola, mi amigos! I am Antonio Emmanuel Realando Lopez Y Fernandez Carriedo! I came from the lovely Kingdom of Spain! Despite that, I wish we could get along!"

I don't think that will be hard because all of the students here doesn't seem to come from America itself. I mean, the teacher is even Greek. After my introduction, the class smiled at me, mostly girls. And I swear I heard some whisper about my butt…

"That's enough.. Mr. Carriedo, Welcome to our school, I am your adviser, Heracles Karpusi." Sir Heracles pointed at a blonde haired guy with a massive amount of eyebrows. "That is Arthur Kirkland, the class president. He will show you around at lunch. Got that, Kirkland?"

The said boy nodded and muttered "Of course, sir."

"Okay, now, Carriedo, you could sit by at the chair by the window."

"Gracias~" I went to the seat and cheerfully listen to my teacher until I got bored and slept. Mr. Karpusi seemed to be sleepy too anyway…

* * *

After me and that Kirkland guy ate, he showed me around. This Kirkland guy seems to be a robot kind of guy.. It's like he's a speaking dictionary or something. Meh. Nothing could beat Gilbert's brother. Gilly's my friend. He's kinda sad when I was leaving cause I'll break the Bad Touch Trio, along with Francis (another friend) that he, himself, gathered.

My recall was stopped when a boy passed by. I watched him walk as I looked at his features. His face is expressionless. Well maybe, he's frowning a bit but it looks normal to him. He have brown eyes.. wait, green? No.. both.. He has hazelnut colored hair with a strange curl sticking out. He's Good-looking, if you ask me.

"Hey, Arturo? Who's that?" I asked Kirkland.

"My name is Arthur.." He looked at the guy that I was pointing. "Aah.. That is Lovino Vargas.. In my opinion, he should be expelled from the school."

"Que? How come?" I tilted my head to the side.

"You see, he is a senior like you are but he is a repeater. He is already twenty years old."

I gasped. "T-twenty?!"

Arthur nodded. "Yes.. He is failing his grades on purpose. The only reason that he's here is he want to have sex with every man in this school."

My jaw literally dropped when I heard that. "H-he's into guys..? Every man.. Does that include you?"

Arthur looked away. "Well, he did try to seduce me.. and.. well.."

"It was a success?"

Arthur blushed a little. "I cannot help it! He pushed me to the desk! Besides, I should not be talking about this to a new student!"

I nodded. "I see.. Well, Catch you later, Arturo! I have something to do!" I ran to where 'Lovino' went.

"My name is Arthur!" I heard Kirkland scream. Maybe he's not really a robot type after all.

"Lovino Vargas!" I called out.

The called boy turned to me as I jumped in front of him. "Hey! I'm Antonio!"

His expression looked bored. "What the fuck do you want?"

I smiled at him. "Do you want to sleep with me?"

His eyes widened for a few second then they became normal then his eyes looked at me from head to toe. "If you want to."

I nodded. "Ah.. So you're really like that, huh? I never knew I would meet anyone like you before.."

Lovino raised a brow and huffed. "If you were not interested to do _that _then don't talk to me, bastard!" He started to walked away but I held his arm.

"No! No! Lo siento.." I looked at him seriously when I said. "I want to have sex with you."

* * *

And then… I found myself in a storage room of the school with a cute guy I just met. We were kissing deeply. He pushed me on the table when he started unbuttoning my shirt. It was unfair so I unbuttoned _his_ shirt as well then tossed it behind him. He was straddling me at this point. He was pinching and tweaking both of my nipples when he broke the kiss and nipped my neck instead. I moaned loudly. Wait.. Am I the receiving end here?

I took my little revenge by licking his earlobe sensually then touched his sides here and there. For a guy, his body is kinda feminine and Dio, does he turn me on?

He exclaimed "Ah~!" then he mumbled something.

"Que..?" I asked as I look at him. "Did you say something?"

"Shut up." He unzipped his own pants and pulled them off.

I blushed at his erection. I did that to him? Or maybe he just have a needy body?.. heh.

He licked his own fingers and lubricated them then he shoved them inside his entrance, preparing himself. I cannot see what he's doing but I watched his expression change. It was very amazing actually, knowing that he doesn't do that every time.

After some time, he pulled his fingers out and unzipped my pants then grabbed my erection.

I gasped. "H-hey! Don't grab Antonio junior!"

He growled at me then put me inside him. I blushed. He was intending to ride me. I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this with a guy. A VERY attractive guy. I watched him fuck himself with my dick, Going upward and down slowly until his pace became faster. I groaned as the heat around junior is running to my head. I lost control of my own body when my hands grabbed Lovino's shoulders and rolled on top of him and thrust in and out of him, hitting his sweet spot again and again. At this point, Lovino was screaming with mixed pain and pleasure at the top of his lungs.

I tried to get a grip on myself and calm down then asked him "Are you..aah.. o-okay?.."

He growled once more. "Didn't I f-fu-aah! King tell you to shut up?!" He looked at me with annoyance. "I'm gonna _make _you shut up." Without warning, he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a full-mouth kiss. I continued thrusting and pumped his erection to help him release. He came after a few strokes then I followed shortly after.

I tried to cuddle him but instead he said "Get out of me."

I blinked. "Que?.. But cuddling after sex is good, right?"

"I don't fucking care! Get out." He glared at me.

I hesitantly pulled out of him, groaning at the loss of warmth.

He quickly dressed himself up and fixed himself like he didn't had sex with a guy he just met three minutes ago.

"You're going?"

"Si."

I fixed my pants and called out to him. "Hey, my house is not that far from here. If you want to g-"

"Not interested!" He slammed the door after going out.

I blinked and looked around then sighed. "So… he's really just looking for sex and not a relationship, huh?"

I stayed there for a few more hours, forgetting my classes, wondering why this person (a _boy_ on top of that) caught my interest.

"I guess I'll see him tomorrow!" I grinned.

* * *

"Buenos Dias, Lovi!" I grinned as I saw him get out of the door of his house.

He looked surprised but then he glared at me. "The fuck? What are you? A stalker? How'd you know my address?" He walked pass me to go to the direction of the school.

I followed him. "I simply asked everybody in the neighborhood! Your house is not that far from mine! You should visit sometime! I can cook you anything you want!"

He looked at me strangely as if thinking of something about me. At least I occupied some room in his head huh? He looked away and mumbled. "Whatever. As long as it's pizza."

I assumed that that was a yes. "Really~ Excellente~! Let's go!" I pulled him to my house. He complained but I said. "Let's cut class~ No one's in my house! You don't seem to care about cutting too so let's go!"

He stopped complaining but he said. "Let go of my wrist! I can walk cazzo."

"Nope~ Not until we get there~"

He yelled at me but I wasn't listening until we got into my house. I let go of his wrist and offered him tomato juice, which he enjoyed after giving it to him. We hanged out.. Somehow.. Like watching Television and taking a siesta and eating.

"Hey, Lovi, do you have a cellphone number?"

"Si."

"Hehe~ I don't have a cellphone so I'll call you with the home phone instead. If.. you'll give it to me~?" I looked at him with puppy eyes.

He looked away. "Why don't you have a fucking phone? You don't look like you can't buy one."

"Si but… I like hanging around with people personally…. You know.. Like this?"

He gazed at me and I swear I saw a small smile on his lips. "Si. I get it.. Here." He gave me a phone number card.

".. I thought you'll give me your cellphone number?"

"…. You want it or not? Give it me to me if-"

"No! I want it!.." I hugged the phone card.

"Good."

Lovi is weird sometimes….

* * *

When it was starting to get dark, I told Lovi that I'll get him home after playing Fireworks with me!

He grumbled. "You're really childish."

I grinned. "Gracias~ Come on!" I pulled him outside to an open field. There, we lit some fireworks. Lovi seemed to enjoy it too but he never admitted it.. Little by little, I'm starting to understand Lovi's personality… Kinda..

I looked at him and watched as the colors of the fireworks reflect on his beautiful eyes. My breath was stopped as I saw his little smile. It was pretty obvious that he's enjoying too. Why won't he be honest?

"Lovi.."

He turned to me. "That's LoviNO… bastard.."

I closed our gap when I kissed his lips. He was shocked but he kissed back nonetheless.

I deepened the kiss but he pulled away. I blinked at him. "What?"

"I never do that outside the school." He stood up and walked away.

I watched him. "You mean making love?"

He stopped on his tracks. "Don't call it that. We're not in love, you know?"

"Then what am I to you, Lovi? A sex buddy? Friend with benefits?" I asked him desperately.

"… Si." With that, he walked away with his bag towards his house.

I sighed and glared at the grass. Why am I acting like this? Maybe I'm nuts… Maybe I'm too desperate to have a relationship… Maybe… I'm in love with him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, So here's the deal.. All of my supposed to be One shots will be divided into two.**

**If I get at least five reviews, I'll post the next half. It is to know If I suck in writing stories or not cause my past few stories only have one or two reviews and it is such a downer… So.. Reviews, please?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the ones who reviewed! As promised! Heeere you go~!**

* * *

**Let's go to the Storage Room**

* * *

I didn't get to sleep last night. I'm busy thinking about Lovi. I yawned at the start of my first period, waiting for that lunch bell ring and stormed of as it did. The first person I searched was Lovi.. Of course.

I pulled him in the storage room and kissed him right there. He wasn't complaining so I deepened the kiss and pushed him against the door. I unbuttoned his uniform and pulled it off him.

"nng… B-bastard.. Wait.." He groaned.

I ignored the command and pinched his nipples.

He growled. "W-wait..!"

Then I started tweaking and twisting them but I was pushed away.

"I SAID WAIT DAMN IT!" He glared at me but he was blushing because of my touches.

I panted, looking puzzled at him. "What..?"

He looked away. "I don't want to do it with you.."

I blinked. "What do you mean..? Isn't this my job to do for you?" It's the only thing I could do for you.

"No.. I don't want to do it with you anymore ever. So stop pulling me everywhere like I'm yours.." He put his uniform back on and ran outside.

I stood there, hurt and confused. Yes, he wasn't mine but.. It hurts when I heard it from him.. I leaned on the door. How low have I gotten?.. I don't know what's happening to me…

"So… You have transpired having sex with him?" I heard a familiar voice.

I looked up and saw Kirkland by the door. I nearly jumped. "Y-you have been there all along?!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I have.. But that is not the problem here."

I stared at him. I thought about it. "If.. Lovi doesn't want to graduate… Why is he still going here? You know the answer, no?"

Arthur hesitated but he nodded. "Yes.. but you might want something to drink first.. Come to the office.." He started walking away.

I blinked. "Office?"

He looked back at me. "I am the student council president.." He smirked at me.

Why the ba-.. He's so cocky, huh?

* * *

I sipped the tea in front of me. Hm. The guy knows how to make tea. Well, he's a Brit after all.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Well, it all started when a suicide happened."

I almost spitted my tea at him. "Q-que?! Suicide?!"

He nodded. "Yes.. Apparently.. Before that, Lovino fell in love with one of the teachers in this school. Not only that. The teacher happens to be a man and there are rumors that they are always having sex in school."

I gasped. ".. what.. What happened then?"

"Because of some personal problems, the teacher killed himself in despair. Lovino did not seem to take it very well. Everyone's theory is: he misses the teacher and uses every boy's body in this school to remind him of his past lover." Like it was a simple talk, Arthur sipped his tea like a girl.

I, on the other hand, am shocked of what I just heard. Using every boy's body.. Including me.. He was just using me.. Of course, Antonio, what do you expect? I sighed and stood up. "Gracias, Arturo… Sorry about the tea but I don't feel like drinking it.. I'm going." I started to walk away.

"To your class." Arthur said.

I rolled my eyes. "Si, si.. Whatever."

I attended my next classes but my mind was flying to Lovino. I hated him for using me. I had so much hope that he will like me for me and not for my body but, of course, I was wrong. I can't believe I am being this way for a guy..

* * *

After school, I waited for Lovino on his route to his house. When I saw him, I blocked his way. "Ola, Lovi.. I knew that you were taking this route."

Lovino was surprised but his face turned sour. "What are you doing here, waiting for me? After what I told you?" He walked pass me.

I ignored his question and asked him instead. "Does my body remind me of him?"

He stopped his tracks and looked back at me with surprise. ".. What did you say?"

I faced him and looked at him seriously. "Does my body remind you of your boyfriend?"

He stared at me with his brows furrowed. "How much do you know..?"

"Enough. Now, answer me, Lovino." I walked to him and grabbed his arm. "Do I really have that much of a use to you?"

Lovino tried to shake my hand off. "It's none of your fucking business!"

My hand gripped tightly on his arm. "It is now, Lovi. Tell me. Is he really that good in sex?"

After the sentence, I felt something hit my cheek. My hand went to my stinging cheek and looked at Lovino with a surprised look. He just slapped me.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that! You don't even know him! You bastardo!" He ran away, leaving me there, ruminating about what just happened.

I gritted my teeth. For someone who I didn't meet yet, he sure can make me feel extremely jealous.

"Monsieur Antonio?" I heard a feminine voice call me from behind. There stood a girl with shoulder length blonde hair with a green headband.

"… Si, seniorita?" I know her. She is someone in my class.

She smiled at me. "My name is Bella… Would you me to walk with you?"

I faced her. "…. Sure."

* * *

The next few days, Lovino still went to school but he is not doing it with anyone else yet.. I'm still curious.

If I showed affection to other people, what will he do? There is only one way to find out.

I was at the cafeteria with Bella, talking. I looked around and saw Lovino looking at us. I don't know if he's watching or just dazed but I took the chance.

I kissed Bella on the lips.

In his presence.

I took a glance at him. He seemed surprised.. Aah, so he was watching.. His expression change into some emotion I could not pin point. Is it… jealousy..? I hoped so.

* * *

The next day, Lovino did not show up in school. So, the kiss affected him after all. It's a cloudy day.. Don't have a paraguas.. eh… Right now, I'm walking on the way home with Bella attached to my arm, nuzzling it. It was getting annoying, really. But I can't push her off or anything.

"Ah! That's the place!" She suddenly exclaimed, pointing to where me and Lovi played fireworks.

"What place?" I asked her, not really wanting to talk about anything.

She smiled sweetly at me. "That's the place where my brother saw two guys the other night, playing fireworks!"

I flinched a bit when I heard that. "…. Oh?"

Bella giggled. "Oui.. They were talking and then they kissed! I loved my brother's complaints cause he's really disgusted by it!"

I was dazed, remembering those times I spent with Lovi.. The way he rarely smile, scowl, do little things, blush, take a siesta, eat tomatoes or pizza. The way he kiss me, pant under me, moan under me… Everything he does.. I never realized that I would miss them very much. Even after he used and hurt me… I.. I love him…

I sighed. "Bella… I need to tell you something.."

Bella looked at me. "Yes, Tonio~?"

I took a deep breath. "I.. You see.. I don't want to hurt anyone.. I don't want to fool anyone either.. I.. I am in love with someone else.. And I just realized that now.. I made a terrible mistake but now.. I don't think if I want to let him go.."

Bella blinked and chuckled. "You're kidding… right? You… You're dumping me?" Her tone became angry.

Ooh, boy… "I'm afraid so… I don't want an empty relationship.. I mean.. I don't even like you.. I barely even know you so.. Let's e-"

I suddenly felt something hit my cheek. She slapped me.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?! Dumping a girl like me. You think you're that handsome? Ha! You know what? Just die with your boyfriend for all I care, homo! Hmph!" She stormed away, clearly angry.

I stood there, shocked, a hand holding my slapped cheek. Well… That was unexpected..

Dio..

It's the same cheek that Lovi slapped.

* * *

I was on my way to Lovi's to explain myself. It started raining but I didn't care if I get soaked. I need to get to my only amor. But I suddenly bumped into someone. I stumble back. The guy had an umbrella so it kinda hurts.

"Losiento, amigo!" I exclaimed but I saw who I bumped into… Lovino.

"Ah! You bastard…" He looked up at me. "How fucking convenient.. I want to talk to you.."

I blinked. "Que? What for? Wait, Lovi, I need to talk to you first! It was a misunderstanding! I didn't like Bella anyway, she's kinda moody than I thought."

Lovi raised a brow but he shook his head. "She's a playgirl. So, now, Listen!... I.. When we.. When I.. You.. I.. My…" He cursed under his breath.

".. Que..?" I asked and was about to near him until-

" I DIDN'T THINK OF YOU AS A REPLACEMENT FROM THE START, ALRIGHT?!" He suddenly shouted out.

I almost jumped in surprise as I looked at him in shock. "… que?"

He hung his head low. His shoulders were quivering as he slowly put the umbrella to the ground, the rain is soaking him now too. "I-I.. You are too stupid for me to think that he's like you. So when I did it with, it felt so wrong.. I want us to stop because.. I.. I don't want to use you, Antonio…" Tears felt down from Lovi's cheeks, mixing with the raindrops on them.

My features softened, he called me by my name…. "Lovi.." I went to him and hugged him. My instincts told me what to do. I kissed him on his lips. He was shocked but he closed his eyes. We're not deepening the kiss but it was perfect. We're enjoying the warmth on each other.

I pulled away and brushed his hair away from his face. "Then don't… Don't use me.. I can be your friend.. I can wait until you fix your heart.. I'll help you along the way… I'm here for you, Lovi.."

Lovino sobbed and clutched my shirt. "But Tonio.. I don't want us to be friends…" He whispered. "Don't leave me…"

I hugged him tightly and kissed him on the lips for a second. "Never…"

* * *

We went in his apartment and things got a little bit intense.. Well, more than a bit. We ended up making love on his kitchen counter and it felt so good. Doing this with him outside the school is really nice. I was pounding into him gently but deeply. He was moaning under me. He's moaning out words like 'More', 'There' and 'Aah'. It was music to me but I want him to moan something else.

"Say my name, Lovi.." I whispered on his ear.

He shuddered and opened his eyes a bit. "C-Che..?"

I whispered to him once more. "Say my name.. Antonio.. Say it, Lovino.."

He gripped on the counter. He was close. I knew it. I was hitting on his sweet spot for about a few minutes now.

"Say it, Lovino!" I pounded into him harder.

"Aah!" His back arched and his beautiful eyes were wide open. "ANTONIO! A little bit more, Tonio! Give it to me!"

I smirked and played with his sensitive hair curl. "Together, Lovi…"

He came on the counter, moaning my name loudly which made me come after him.

After that, we were panting as I plant kisses on his neck, collarbone, cheek and lips, Whispering sweet nothings to him, which he truly enjoyed secretly.

The moment was ruined when he noticed our mess and ordered me to clean it.

* * *

After three days, we visited Lovi's past boyfriend slash teacher.

"You know what…?" I looked at Lovino and blinked. "I'm.. kind of glad that Teacher left me.."

I blinked. "Why?..."

He looked at me like I'm stupid. "…It brought me to you, idiot..."

I nodded, forming a small 'o' with my mouth. "I see…" I smiled at him. "That dark experience have some rainbow in it, huh?.."

He snorted. "Yeah. Whatever.." He smiled a bit.

I smiled back at him. I am really looking forward for this school year.. And, well, Beyond.

* * *

**A/n: Author's believe it or not. This took a week and a half to complete. Ahahahaha! I'm just lazy. I have a long list of fanfics and I don't Know where to start. Can You help me out?**

**Usukus as sex buddies**

**Past Fruk, How will it be Usuk.**

**Corrupted flower parody**

**Gakuen Prom**

**Well! That's it. Please review! Those who will review will get these trucks of tomatoes which Spain Harvested! *Shows two trucks of tomatoes*  
Spain: ^_^ That was hard to harvest so please review~**


End file.
